


Sweetness

by StrikeCommanderReyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Other, PIV, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, Size Kink, alcohol consumption, alien/human sex, belly bulge, gender is ambiguous, oral (female receiving), unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeCommanderReyes/pseuds/StrikeCommanderReyes
Summary: Reader is Eddie’s housemate, and needs some “help” getting to sleep, Venom is kind enough to oblige.This is a Venom one-shot that’s mostly inspired by this artwork ( https://a-blushing-mess.tumblr.com/post/175280165973/request-for-venomsprincess-of-some-smutty-venom ).





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thirst so I wrote this lmao, reader has a vagina, but apart from that I tried to keep everything pretty gender neutral.  
> I may write a part two just for the sake for more Venom smut, idk.  
> ALSO I know canon Venom is basically asexual (both sexuality wise and reproduction wise), but bc I’m nasty and thirsty, he’s gonna come a lot (:

You groan to yourself as you slip into the hot bath you'd prepared. Reaching over the side, you grab the steaming mug of hot chocolate (that you'd spiked with whiskey) resting on a small wooden table you'd placed by the tub.

You'd had a long, tiresome day that had ended with you coming home dripping wet because it rained and you forgot your umbrella, so you decided to treat yourself with whiskey hot chocolate and a bath. You set the mug down again, slipping further into the hot water until only your head is above the water, resting on the rim of the tub as you close your eyes for a few moments.

You're half asleep when your bathroom door slams open, jerking you awake. You curse loudly and blink rapidly, eyes wandering around until they settle on the tall, dark, monstrous figure standing in front of you. Most people would run screaming from the sight before you, but you merely cross your arms over your chest, hoping what's left of the bubbles will hide your nakedness as you glare at the creature.

" _We smell chocolate,_ " comes his deep, raspy voice as his milky eyes fixate on your abandoned mug. A black tendril snaps out, snatching the cup in a blur. He's about to drink it before he pauses and turns his attention to you. " _May we?"_

You sigh and nod, watching as he guzzles down the last of your drink and licks the mug clean.

Venom is what he calls himself, or maybe it's what Eddie came up with. He's an alien Symbiote that somehow ended up bonding with your housemate, Eddie Brock. After the initial shock wore off, you started to get used to the alien; you even started buying a ton of chocolate for him whenever you went grocery shopping. That seemed to make him quite fond of you, or so Eddie says; as good as you were with reading people, you could never tell what the Symbiote was thinking.

"If I'd known you were home, I would've made you some hot chocolate too," you say, still watching the curious Symbiote. His tongue lashes across his fangs and he stares at you for a moment.

" _We just got back._ "

And with that he turns around and walks out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

—————————————

You toss and turn in your bed, trying, and failing to fall asleep. It's a cold night, and you tried everything, reading a book, listening to soothing music, pretending to sleep, but ten more minutes and you finally give up, rolling onto your back with a frustrated huff. What you don't expect is an angry Venom bursting through your door for the second time that night. Shrieking, you pull your covers up around your chin to cover yourself.

"Ven, what the hell, I don't have anymore chocolate," you yell at him, absentmindedly using your pet name for him. He stomps over to you, growling.

" _We can hear you in our room, and we've had enough,_ " he hisses, coming to a stop at the foot of your bed. The moonlight streaming in from your window casts an eerie glow on his slick, black skin, illuminating his powerful, rippling muscles. " _We will...help._ "

"H-help? How?" You stutter, gulping as he rips the covers from you and climbing onto the bed, making it groan under his weight as he spreads your legs to settle between them. His long tongue licks up the side of your throat.

" _We see how you look at us, we can smell your desire,_ " he purrs, you look away, blushing at his statement, it isn't wrong.

He drags a claw down your chest, slowly slicing apart your tank top. You gasp lightly, fingers and toes curling in the sheets as his fangs part, allowing his tongue to snake down across your skin. He slides a big hand down your body, his wide thumb slowly massaging your panty clad lips as his tongue curls around one nipple, then another, drawing soft whimpers from you.

You reach out to touch him, but he grabs both your wrists with his other hand, pinning them above your head. He makes his way down your body with his tongue, his teeth gently snag on your panties, ripping them apart with a swift jerk of his head.

Whining quietly, you roll your hips impatiently, making Venom chuckle at your eagerness. He slips your legs over his shoulder, his tongue slowly licking up your slit, extracting a whoreish moan from you. He rumbles his approval while you blush and bite you lip in a weak attempt to shut yourself up. His thumb starts to massage slow circles around your clit as his tongue dips into you, drawing a squeal from your throat. The texture of his tongue is harsh and rough, but his lube like saliva coats it just enough so that the roughness is pleasurable.

You can feel his sharp fangs gently scraping against your skin as he moves in closer to fuck his tongue into you; the sensations coupled together quickly brings you to the edge of your first orgasm of the night, drawing sharp gasps from you. His tongue is warm, warmer than you expected, pulsing in you almost like a human cock when suddenly it presses up against the sweet spot that has your eyes rolling back with pleasure. Two more thrusts and you're coming on his tongue, choking out curses, your feet arched and you hands tensed in his grip as your walls squeeze around him.

Venom doesn't stop moving his tongue, drinking you in, until you go limp in his grasp. He releases your wrists and slowly retracts his tongue, the motion making lewd noises that would have had you blushing and turning away if you had the energy. You lay there, panting as you stare up at Venom, your vision barely able to focus on him in the dark as you recover from the intense orgasm he just gave you.

" _Are you tired yet? Or would you like us to keep going?_ " He asks, a smug expression on his face as he kneels between your legs, clawed hands gently caressing your thighs. Even though you feel like you've run a marathon, you can't help but perk up at the mention of continuing.

"K-keep going?" You ask, unsure what he means, until you feel something heavy and warm brush against your inner thigh.

You get up on your elbows to look down, and a soft  _oh_  slips past your lips as you see the thick, long appendage. He pushes your legs wider as he slides it along your slick folds until it is resting on your stomach, showing you just how far he would go if your body would permit it. You reach forward to grip it, your one small hand unable to fit around him as you pump up and down, watching with fascination as the near-hot member twitches in your grip. Venom's massive hands tighten around your thighs, claws accidentally pricking your skin, but you barely feel it as you're mesmerized by his cock.

" _Sorry, we got a little excited_ ," he groans, quickly retracting his claws, and you finally look back up at dark, alien creature looming over you.

"It's okay, I wanna continue, and I—I like pain," you seem to curl up and shrink into yourself at the embarrassing confession, but Venom's smile widens and he licks up the drops of blood that trail down your thighs.

" _Good, it will feel better this way_ ," is all he says as he turns you over onto your stomach, pulls your hips up, and spreads your knees wide.

Toes curling with anticipation, you bury your face in a pillow as he rubs the wide tip of his cock against your slit, then starts to push in. You gasp loudly, clawing at your sheets as he continues to stretch you out around him. It's a tight fit, and a slow process, but he keeps a firm grip on your hips, forcing you to take him until he bottoms out with a few inches left unsheathed. In your lust addled state, you want ask him to keep pushing, that is until you suddenly feel pelvis against your ass. You lift your shoulders off the bed a little to look down to where your bodies are connected, confused as to where those inches went, until you realize he can control the size and length of his appendage, changing it to fit you.

As if in answer to your realization, you feel him expanding in you, growing thicker than any toy, and certainly any human you've had before. You watch, transfixed, as his cock starts to create a bulge in your lower abdomen; you'd only ever seen a proper belly bulge in one porn video, and that girl was much thinner, you never thought you'd get to experience it. The whole process is working you up, and you're once again dripping and squeezing around Venom, even though he hasn't even started moving.

" _You like us filling you up like this, don't you, little one?_ " He growls, making you whimper lustfully in response as you slide a hand over the bulge. " _You tasted so sweet, and you feel even sweeter wrapped around us_."

"Ven, please, I need you to move," you beg, trying to rock your hips, but his strong grip keeps you still.

He cautiously slides out a few inches and pushes back into you, drawing a low whine out of you. Deciding that you've adjusted enough, he continues with the short, shallow motions and builds up to proper, hard thrusts that make the bed groan beneath you. The feel of his textured, alien cock thrusting into you lights up your nerves, sending overwhelming spikes of pleasure through your body. In a matter of moments he has you coming again; this time you're crying out into a pillow as you squeeze around his thickness, the pleasure so immense it has you tearing up.

Venom lets out guttural snarls as he starts to fuck into you rougher, unknowingly sinking his claws into your soft flesh once again; you can barely breathe, his thrusts practically force the air out of your lungs, but you still manage to moan at the feel of his claws, and the way he uses you.

You go limp in his grasp for the second time that night, like a rag doll but he doesn't seem to notice as his hands hold you up. It's all you can do to lay there and let him use you for his own pleasure. His member drags against your sensitive walls, relentlessly overstimulating you as he chases his own release. Your hand travels over your belly again, fascinated by the rhythmic rise and fall.

Suddenly, with only a loud growl as warning, Venom surges forward, pushing as deep into you as possible as he comes, and simultaneously sinks his fangs into your shoulder. You let out a strangled cry as your body goes into overdrive, trying to process both the pain of the bite and the intense pleasure of Venom's cum basically being pumped directly into your womb. The force of your orgasm makes you black out for a few moments, and when you regain consciousness you're still clenching around Venom, almost painfully, as your body is reluctant to let him pull away.

Venom has let go of you, allowing you to slump down onto the bed while he does his best to lick your wounds clean despite remaining buried in you. Finally, when you gather the energy to stir a little, he pulls out of you, his cum flowing out in a thick, steady stream to pool on your sheets. He flips you over onto your back to inspect the bruises and marks he's given you, making no effort to disguise his pride.

" _Are you okay, Sweetness? Did we hurt you too bad?_ " He rumbles, smoothing your hair away from your eyes. You languidly shake your head, already half asleep. He leans in and cups your face with one hand. " _We need a verbal answer_."

"I-I'm good, sooo good," you mumble, your words slurring a little as you pull him down to cuddle. Your body is sore, but you're too near unconsciousness to care, all you are aware of right now is that Venom is big, and warm, and comfortable, and you want to be curled up in his arms.

"It looks like w _e've made a mess of this bed, let's move you to ours for now_ ," he says, gently picking you up to carry you back to his room.

You manage to fall asleep before he can even reach the door. You're definitely calling in sick to work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos/comment below! I love reading y'all's responses <3


End file.
